


interstellar occulta

by daejaeshechka



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Apocalypse, Drugs, M/M, PSYCHO-ZOMBIE
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: метиловый пророк





	interstellar occulta

**Author's Note:**

> SUMMER OF HAZE 
> 
> TWILIGHT OCCULTA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iwx8NpCn4rw  
> TEARDROP https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zNyRudoXJQ
> 
>  
> 
> говорили, читать только по накурке

— Остановись и скажи «привет». Майкл, 27 лет, США  
— Живите долго и счастливо. Джад, 68 лет, Великобритания  
— Моему брату, папе и маме я желаю счастья. Коди, 9 лет, США  
— Бразилия — чемпион! Жулио, 34 года, Бразилия  
— Вы не одни. Василий, 29 лет, Россия  
(честно спи**ено из википедии)

 

 

Нет никого, кто бы стал, но – Ёнчжэ можно только пожалеть. После Конца света, среди пирамид из бетонных плит, оставшихся на месте городских улиц, когда каждый первый, на кого ни взглянешь, скоро заразится, а каждый второй уже – так вот в этом отчаянии, когда оно будто танцует вокруг тебя (а ты идешь), в сполохах лепестков чьей-то боли (а Ёнчжэ все равно идет), он всегда слышит того, кто кричит громче остальных.   
Невыносимее остальных.   
Немой плач, настолько истерзанный болью и при этом неспособность понять, за что он ее терпит, что Ёнчжэ прижимает свою руку к боку и оглядывается на голубое небо – ему кажется, над горизонтом распахиваются ультрафиолетовые крылья огромной птицы, раскрываются, раздирают пыльный бетонными крошками горячий воздух.   
Неоновый синий с кроваво-красной примесью – понятный цвет, цвет боли, и Ёнчжэ знает его больше всех остальных, но это не помогает забыть о тошноте, когда он видит на самом деле фиолетово-бурый кусочек кишки, который тянется из-под хвоста так далеко, что конец его измазан в песке.   
Ёнчжэ соображает, что у этой боли был звук, просто он настолько оглох и обессилел от жары, что не услышал – каждую, идеально каждую подряд секунду котенок открывает маленькую пасть, чтобы мяукнуть, и тон этого писка, и частота, и блестящие от слез маленькие глаза, смотрящие сквозь воду на его лицо…  
Рядом с ним, лежащим сломанным пополам, рядом с его неподвижными раздавленными задними лапами на куске картона коричневые ядра сухарей корма, и Ёнчжэ на секунду жутко ненавидит людей, которые насыпали здесь еды.   
Может быть, это хозяйка уцелевшей в руинах этой улицы кофейни. Ёнчжэ всегда ее презирал – за кожу темного-темного цвета, обожженную тропическим солнцем юго-восточной Азии, и корейский, который можно было разобрать только внимательно вслушиваясь.   
Если только ты не говоришь ей «Хот-дог с собой. Не греть», и она не кивает.   
Ёнчжэ презирает филиппинку за то, что не осталась там, у себя, смотреть на горячий океан, как он лижет зараженные пески пляжей ее родной земли, а приволоклась сюда вместе со своим недоразвитым, непонятливым состраданием насаждать и множить ультрамариновый.   
Когда Ёнчжэ приседает, все так же держась за бок, перед плачущим котенком, и осторожно-брезгливо гладит грязную, пыльную шерсть, стараясь не касаться ниже того места, где, как он подозревает, переломлен позвоночник, из-за мутных стеклянных дверей кофейни появляется высокий парень.   
У него что-то ярко-красное в одежде, может быть, футболка под белой курткой – или красным платком убраны белые волосы…  
Или и то, и другое, и что-нибудь еще – у Ёнчжэ от него такое отчетливое, болезненное ощущение «нормального человека», одного из немногих оставшихся (которые регулярно принимают душ и живут в полуразрушенных домах, зато в квартирах с очистителями и увлажнителями воздуха), что его кроет злобой и завистью.   
Грязь, пыль и зараза, которой покрывается его левая ладонь с шерсти котенка, кажется ему кричащим в лицо обвинением «Это все, что тебя ждет», и он даже не сразу обращает внимание, как мяуканье прекращается.   
Зато потом смотрит с состраданием, как дрожь в маленьком измученном теле успокаивается, и немножко с любопытством: котенок не понимает, что с ним происходит, но в его сырых гноящихся глазках что-то…  
«Да, я твой единственный боженька», - думает Ёнчжэ, и слабо улыбается, поглаживая головку.   
Бело-красный парень все еще стоит за его спиной, Ёнчжэ чувствует, как он смотрит ему прямо между лопаток, щелкает зажигалкой.   
Снова раздраженно оборачиваясь, Ёнчжэ рассматривает его внимательнее: на нем действительно красная футболка под белой ветровкой, бледно-голубые джинсы и пол-лица закрыто красным платком, как у ковбоя, от жары или на всякий случай.   
А еще он моложе Ёнчжэ, прямо совсем ребенок, но намного выше и значительно упитаннее. Такой маленький слоненок.   
Как у всякого «нормального человека» на руках черные перчатки, и почти каждый кусочек кожи, кроме верхней половины лица, чем-нибудь прикрыт.   
Вокруг него вьется откуда-то прилетевший мотылек, и парень одной рукой (в другой сигарета) ловко подсекает маленькую тварь, а потом давит в кулаке, с хрустом, перчаткой – тоже на всякий случай.   
Хмыкает уставившемуся на него с земли Ёнчжэ, а потом шурует белыми кроссовками вверх по улице.   
Как будто ему вслух сказали «Это все, что тебя ждет», Ёнчжэ задыхается от бурого, липкого, как использованный, отваренный кофейный порошок, который мешает дышать, смотрит опять на своего котенка.   
Сострадание бывает только одно, не наполовину, не по чуть-чуть. А после Конца света это не только сострадание, это еще справедливость, надежда, выход, решение.   
Единственное правильное проявление любви, если она у кого-то найдется.   
Ёнчжэ чуть-чуть, как мягкий хлеб (когда в последний раз он видел мягкий хлеб?) сжимает тоненькую шейку, и сырые от слез, полные горя и гноя глазки закрываются навсегда.   
\- Уи-мир? – спрашивает филиппинка. – Он уи-мир?  
«Я могу быть и твоим богом, если не закроешь рот», - смотрит Ёнчжэ, но вслух молчит. 

 

\- Кстати, - говорит Чунхон.   
Под потоком охлажденного, очищенного и увлажненного воздуха из кондиционера он нежится – вывернулся поперек кресла, спустил свои длинные ноги с подлокотника, снял свой вечный платок на пол-лица, попивает пиво и с отческим (очень не по возрасту) осуждением смотрит на Чона, который мнет таблетку в пиалке ступкой.   
\- Я видел хилера, - говорит Чунхон, рассматривая запястье своей крупненькой не по-детски тяжелой и уверенной ручки – если свет падает под каким-то особенным углом, белые аккуратные шрамы, ровные, как на тетрадном листе, кажутся светящимися сами по себе.   
«AVE PLAGUE!!!» - выводит Ёнгук на экран.   
Химчан морщится от его торжествующего басовитого смеха, хотя когда он поворачивает локоть и вместе с ним голову посмотреть – Бан лишь молча (но все-таки торжественно) улыбается.  
\- С чего ты взял? – интересуется Хим.   
Рядышком с ним Чон аккуратно отряхивает пестик от приставших белых кристалликов.   
\- У тебя выбор что ли есть? – кивая на Дэ, подковыривает Чунхон.   
Пока Дэхён подготавливается, делит, лепит тоненькой пластинкой белые дорожечки, Химчан трет свою пухлую щеку и думает.   
\- Нет никаких хилеров, - радостно и громко объявляет Дэхён, а потом рукой показывает на свой труд (шесть узеньких белых дюн надавленного порошка на черной матовой крышке стола), мол, угощайтесь.   
\- Да здравствует чума! – синтетический енгуковский голос как будто он тостанул перед тем как ширнуться.  
Химчан знает, что он думает, и сам себе отказывается признаваться, даже если ему хочется думать так же, поэтому он вертит в пухлых белых пальцах трубочку и ничего не делает, только смотрит.   
\- Киллеры же есть, - продолжает спорить Чунхон.   
И смотрит на Дэ – мол, уже этого-то ТЫ не будешь отрицать.   
«О, Хон, еще много кто есть… - думает Бан, - ты не знаешь просто»  
\- Похуй, - отказывается Дэхён. – Я видел только Опа, да и то…   
Он отбирает трубочку у Хима (раз он все равно не) и всасывает свои две дорожки.   
Сразу становится добрее – очень по-доброму молчит и втыкает. Ждет, когда ему вкатит.   
А Хим так и сидит, так и думает.   
«Чоноп – только первый звоночек, поэтому он… слаб. Всего лишь весточка от чумы, что она знает, в чем дело, что она в курсе…»  
\- Завали… - огрызается Хим. – Просто, блядь… - он даже взмахивает руками, как человек, которого достали, но он все еще понимает, что не должен, - просто перестань.   
Чон Дэхён, сидящий на полу, как будда в позе лотоса, поворачивает к Химчану лицо с огромными удивленными глазами «Чё я не так сказал-то?»  
Синтезатор бановского голоса булькает преувеличенно радостным искаженным перенасыщением смехом.   
У маленького киллера Чунхона обиженное лицо – если бы не Мун, этих шрамов бы не было.   
И его самого тоже. 

 

Чон обдолбанный в сраку, в его увитых розами и завязанных узелком мозгах играет бановская сумеречная оккультная ересь:  
\- Омони ватабэ, омони натабэ, - новая религия, про чуму, которую он проповедует из-за деска «Pioneer» модным электронным звуком.   
Что-то на грани шизофрении и божественного гения с привкусом церемонии жертвоприношения сатане (или Чуме).   
Его радует, что на любой из десятка уцелевших улиц (которые все еще похожи на старые, прежние улицы – они освещены, очищены от песка, гари и бетонных обломков) в два часа ночи нет никого, кого бы он мог переехать потому, что удолбан.   
А если даже да – то это такая мелочь.   
Чон выбирается из машины, спиной к темноте, не удосужившись даже проверить… Ему все равно: он обвешан лентами патронов, у него всегда с собой ствол.   
А если даже он сдохнет – то это тоже…  
Давно пора, короче.   
\- Как я ждала, мой свет…  
\- Нет, как я ждал…  
Про себя Чон нервно ржет – место подходящее, а время так вообще… шик!   
Он блядски качается, когда разворачивается на пятках и, не удержавшись, падает спиной на машину.   
И все же дробовик в его правой руке щелкает, когда он встряхивает его, проглатывая два патрона – на двоих, на мужчину и женщину, смотрящих на него из темноты, хватит ровненько.   
\- Солнце мое, радость, досада, - поет «она».   
\- Да-да, - поддакивает «он», - звезда-а-а…   
\- Да мне похуй, - отрезает Чон, - я киллер.   
Слышал он, что эти голоса, что эта «звезда моя» и «радость» для всех остальных как бановские оккультные завывания, обволакивают на раз-два, и к «соуллес» шагают сами, с охотой…  
Только Чон нихера такого не слышит, он целится женщине в лоб, и дробовик с хлопком отшвыривает ее тонкое тело в темноту.   
У него еще есть патрон на парня, и стоящий спиной к машине Чон жалеет, что убрал ее первой, потому что из адской темноты на него выпрыгивает собака.   
Собака – не человек, и Чон пинает ей в морду, сколько может, простреливает башку парню и тянется еще за патроном, не успевая отмахиваться от клыков.   
Только когда бешеная тварь повисает на его руке, прокусив предплечье, Чон приставляет дуло к ее голове и она с визгом отлетает от него на асфальт.   
По его ладони сбегает кровь, но это вообще не то, чего он боится.   
Бедняжка Чон, который три часа назад высказывал прямо противоположное мнение, сейчас достает телефон и набирает номер.   
А потом говорит:  
\- Оп, если ты не поможешь, мне конец. 

 

Изысканный, как статуэтка из слоновой кости, Ким Химчан любит пожрать слишком сильно для того, чтобы его все еще называли «изысканным».   
Теперь чаще адресуются как-то так, что Хим слышит слово «босс», просто вылавливает его из чужих мыслей, и ест свой мягкий белый хлеб с нежным сыром из козьего молока спокойнее, хотя ему все равно не помогает.   
\- Какого, блядь? – бросается Чунхон. – Какого?   
Покряхтев, Хим отвечает:  
\- Не знаю, почему у него не получилось.   
\- Блядь! – повторяет Хон – понятно, раздраженный притворством Химчана.   
Хим вчера приехал совсем поздно, чтобы чем-нибудь помочь.   
Дэхён лежал на кровати, плакал, матерился и поливал прокушенную руку водкой – уж так не хотел умирать, так не хотел становиться «соуллес», что Химчан посмеялся бы над ним и его всегдашним пренебрежением.   
Если бы хоть капельку смеха мог себе позволить.   
Парень, которого все они (кроме Чунхона) считали странным, Мун Чоноп, скорчился возле дэхёновской кровати, прижал руки к груди и – молился? Действовал?   
Пытался?   
Хим слышал какие-то отголоски, похожие на Бана: «Не тебе, не тебе»  
«Не свое», «Отдай мне», «Во тьме» - разобрать невозможно, только этот преследующий оккультный ритм созвучий.   
А потом Оп «выпал»: давление сто на шестьдесят, пульс ниже сорока, зрачки где-то под глазницами.   
И Чон в бреду бьется на кровати, как под током.   
\- Ты хотел, чтобы Чон умер, что ли? – спросил Хим у Хона – нормальным, интересующимся только ответом голосом.   
\- Нет, - рявкнул Чунхон. – Но…   
Понятно. Хилер лечит не только раны, не только тело – поэтому Чунхон все еще нормальнее остальных. Настолько нормальный, что почти здоров, и спасибо за это Чонопу – который, ясно, в чунхоновском миропредставлении «только его», а не «общее лекарство».   
\- Найди себе нового хилера, - предупреждают Хима. – А его больше не трогай.   
Обгладывая кусочек сыра, Химчан даже не обижается – вчера еще все было наоборот, а сегодня изменились обстоятельства и его мнение.   
Но Дэхён же не сдох, хотя без Муна уже должен был бы запеть «солнце мое, иди ко мне» – это о многом говорит. 

 

\- Солнце мое…   
Ёнчжэ давит улыбку, и из треснувшей сухой губы выкатывается капелечка теплой, неприятно пахнущей крови.   
Бабуля куксится, почти плачет.  
\- Крошечка, иди вытру…  
Ёнчжэ терпеливо выносит шорканье подола по своему лицу, хотя каждая ссадина зудит болью. Так больно, так остро, что… Бабулю Ёнчжэ не может оттолкнуть, но вырваться из ее рук – да.  
\- Когда я уже умру, - всхлипывает старушка.   
Ей понятно: она обуза, без нее Ёнчжэ бы мог уехать из проклятого города, встретил бы кого-нибудь, кто будет любить ее маленького доброго мальчика…  
Вместо этого Ёнчжэ умирает здесь каждый день, чтобы она могла есть и спать в том, что хотя бы можно назвать домом. Она не знает, насколько он одинок, но помнит, что никто и никогда не приходит к ее внуку не то что остаться на ночь – даже так просто.   
\- Никогда, бабуль, - Ёнчжэ немалых усилий стоит не разреветься, но он обнимает за плечо, и…  
Он знает, что говорит – бабуле уже девяносто два.   
Бабуля проживет столько же, сколько он сам.   
Без кондиционеров воздуха, без дезинфекции, на дегидрированной пище, которую надо заливать кипятком.   
Кажется, что Ёнчжэ не сдается, не умирает назло.   
Разъедающая, соленая слеза катится по его щеке, и царапины на ней жжет. Не без труда Ёнчжэ удается погасить ультрафиолетовые вихри за спиной и, смиренному, пару раз выкрутить колесо дверного привода, чтобы между косяком и дверью не осталось щели, в которую могли бы пробраться какие-нибудь насекомые. 

 

Бан, иронизирующий над своим вокодером в глотке, «Дарт Бан» нажимает на кнопку на своем пульте, и плывущий, атмосферный саунд превращается в скрежет-скрежет-скрежет.   
Потом Енгук в экстазе вскидывает руку, и толпа почитателей его таланта (его личная секта его личной религии) приветствует показавшийся в подмыхе клок волос одобряющим воем.   
А Хим едко дымно курит, наполняя и без того густой воздух сладким табачным запахом самых дорогих, какие можно приобрести в этом городе, сигарет.   
Дожидается, когда Бан закончит и спрыгнет с диджейского гнезда прямо в толпу, к нему, с радостным синтетическим:  
\- Привет, Мессия!  
Удолбанные до этого, не воспринимающие люди теперь поглядываю на Хима не как на «богатого-богатого-богатого» парня, а так, будто узнают в нем наследника «Спейс-экс» и пятятся.   
«Мессия» уперто молчит и смотрит на Енгука, пока тот не волочит его за руку вон из людской кучи.   
«Все мы, - говорит Бан, - первая волна антител»  
То есть он молчит: раскачивается сидя, сложив ноги по-турецки, и курит, обхватив подбородок и вокодер под ним ладонью.   
Затягивается, выдыхает…  
«Прошло пару лет после Конца света, и природа сотворила НАС, - говорит Енгук, - лекарство от Чумы… ну или просто… мы ее темные чада, любимые из лучших»  
А Хим слушает его оккультные мелодии – молча, с повтора или так… они похожи друг на друга.   
«Окаин ватанэ», - что-то похожее на подозрение, что Енгук пытается и его завербовать в свою секту рождается в Химчане тревожным огоньком, но быстро тухнет.   
Он не может испытывать недоверие к Енгуку – единственному человеку, который в утвердительном тоне заявил ему «Я знаю, ты меня слышишь» час спустя после знакомства.   
И все же Хим пытается мысленно поспорить с каждым резоном старшего, хотя бы ради «сохранить лицо»: то ли антиэмпат, то ли телекинетик (то ли все сразу) Бан – старше всех, кого он знает.   
Потом он сам, они с Енгуком ровесники, им двадцать восемь.   
Чон и большинство «киллеров» чуточку младше – Дэхёну двадцать шесть.   
Самые мальки Оп и Чунхон – им около двадцати.   
Все паранормы родились на свет после Конца света – в этом Бан прав – но «лекарство» ли они…  
«Когда появляется болезнь, появляется и лекарство, - продолжает нудеть Енгук, - поэтому я учу ИХ смирению – все что нам нужно, УЖЕ здесь…»  
\- Ты просто продаешь им наркотики, - делает одолжение Химчан, растягивая бледненькие пухлые щечки в снисходительной улыбке.   
Енгук пихает сына миллионера лбом в коленки и лохматит ему волосы.   
Вокодер издает звуки вроде «Хы хы хы». 

 

Ёнчжэ платят дегидрированной лапшой и даже мясом за строительство этой стены, и он работает лопатой или на фискарсе, поднимая и укладывая рядами мешки с песком, но про себя думает, что напрасен труд – «соуллес» всегда здесь.   
Никакие стены, двери и рвы их не остановят, потому что, как подозревает Ёнчжэ, они появляются из ниоткуда по каким-то внутренним причинам.   
Может быть, их притягивают всполохи ультрафиолета.   
И чтобы стать одним из них не нужны ни укусы (даже комариные), ни царапины зараженного, и природа вируса имеет какую-то другую составляющую, кроме материальной.   
Кофейная обидная желчь взахлест находит на драгоценный внутренний мир Ёнчжэ, когда сменщик орет ему:  
\- Шевелись! – и…  
Ёнчжэ шевелится: трет грязь и пот на лице, раздражая царапины, разворачивает машину задом к мешкам…   
Ёнчжэ плачет и считает часы и минуты до обеда – лучшие полчаса в его буднях, когда он прячется со своей коробкой лапши там, где солнце печет и нет никого крикнуть «Шевелись», даже если он не ест жесткую похожую на нитки нейлона лапшу.   
Блестящий черный мерседес (но все равно покрытый пылью, всегдашней бетонно-песчаной пылью) мерседес миллионера, сына миллионера, внука миллионера, может быть, действительно единственного способного стать «мессией», останавливается рядом со стройкой вокруг Стены – ограждения, которое будет охранять оставшихся жителей от «соуллес», живущих в песках вокруг города (по крайней мере в это верят).   
«С другой стороны, - думает Химчан, - надо же им что-то делать»  
И смотрит на двухметровый вал из песчаных мешков, вокруг который обкладывают кирпичом.   
Чунхоновского «хилера» он не видит, даже приглядевшись к оголодавшим наворачивающим обед работягам, и от нечего делать Химу приходится спросить, где же искать «господина Ю».   
Следуя данным начальником (прорабом? Хим смеется) указаниям, он шагает в квартал разрушенных домов, последних в черте города перед «Стеной», перепрыгивает через бетонные плиты, чугунные ванные и оторванные ноги детских игрушек, ведя за собой толпу своей охраны, которая тоже в черном мучается от жары и потеет.   
Хим смеется тому, насколько «господин Ю» ценит, должно быть, уединение, если прячется так далеко, пока не спотыкается на ровном (относительно) месте.   
Он слышит плач. Кто-то плачет. Чье-то безысходное, невыносимое, спрятанное горе.   
Бедный Хим оглядывается на охрану, но у парней скучающие, замученные жарой лица и ничего больше.   
С капелькой раздражения Химчан оглядывается – может быть, это «соуллес». Он не киллер, он слышит их, их мольбы и увещевания действуют на него, как на любого другого человека.   
И если это твари вдруг решили сменить тактику…  
Вертящий головой, в тяжелом черном костюме в этой огненной, полыхающей жаре, Хим спотыкается о решетку газовой плиты – а Ёнчжэ вскакивает из тени, возле подъезда рухнувшего еще лет пятнадцать над дома, где он прятался, и пятится.   
Ему понятно только одно – кто бы ни были, пятеро в костюмах и главный среди них, с белой рожей как будто из вздувшегося свежего теста, здесь не для того, чтобы что-то хорошее ему сделать.   
Хим мыслит немножко примитивнее.   
\- Я не «соуллес», - говорит он и показывает глазами на толстый золотой браслет на запястье.   
«Соуллес» не были замечены в любви к украшениям, если что-то подобное вообще можно отыскать в песках за чертой разрушенного города, где он живут.   
Или Химчан просто хотел сломать парнишку весом своего авторитета.   
В любом случае не получилось: Ёнчжэ продолжал отступать, глядя на него одичавшими черными глазами, которые смотрели со страшным, врожденным недоверием и ненавистью к золотому браслету, на который он указал секунду назад.   
Хим махнул рукой охране отстать, надеясь, что поступает правильно – теперь он точно знает, чьи мольбы и проклятия он слышал только что, кто хотел умереть, только чтобы не жить такой жизнью.   
\- Я ничего тебе не сделаю, - уговаривает Химчан, глядя на лицо хилера, стянувшееся от заживающих ранок… Под бровями, на щеках и подбородке – они везде, где-то ярко-розовые с нежной, свеженаросшей кожей, где-то шелушащиеся. Дорожки по щекам отчеркивают траекторию скатившихся слезинок. – Если ты не хочешь, я даже не прикоснусь к тебе, но выслушай, пожалуйста…  
Хим удивляется тому, что его внутреннее находит Ёнчжэ умопомрачительно красивым – даже покрытый шрамами, даже в этой пыли и жаре, он вызывает какое-то особенное чувство, которого у Химчана… давно не было. 

 

\- Что, за просто так? – удивляется Ёнчжэ.   
Он почему-то (а что ему терять?) поверил этому человеку в костюме, который отыскал его зачем-то в раскаленных камнях разваленного дома и привел к своей машине что-то «выслушать».   
Внутри работал кондицонер, и Ёнчжэ впервые за очень долгое время блаженствовал так, что даже слушал вполуха – хотя, может быть, потому, что ему казалось сказкой.   
Или бредом.   
Некий в костюме Ким Химчан обещал ему место в своем доме (кондиционированном, безопасном, на юге, где живут все богачи) в обмен на что-то, чего Ёнчжэ так и не понял.   
\- Нет, - сказал Химчан. Ему было неловко за свое растолстевшее лицо: казалось, Ёнчжэ как-то по-особенному пристально на него смотрит. – Если ты хилер… Чунхон был уверен, что ты хилер.   
\- Я не знаю, что такое «хилер», - сказал Ёнчжэ.   
\- Откуда эти, - Хим со своего места показал пальцем, - шрамы на твоем лице? 

 

Чону уже раз пятьдесят сказали, чтобы он забыл, что у него день рождения в июле – теперь нет, теперь пусть отмечает где-то… осенью?  
Когда там родился Мун Чоноп, все еще в коме?  
Ворота закрылись за его машиной так быстро, что он успел испугаться – после встречи с той псиной, которая чуть не сделала его «соуллес» (спасибо тебе, Чоноп), Дэ стал пуглив.   
Бухой в говно Чунхон и Хим играли в карты на столе, а «Дарт Бан» с платком на лице отплясывал вокруг своего «Pioneer» дэска и экстатировал под музыку – Дэхён сморщился, когда узнал «омони ватабэ» оккультного мотива, который выедал мозг.   
\- Хорошие новости, - сказал трезвый Хим.   
\- Оп очухался? – уточнил Дэхён, и бухой в говно Хон окатил его злобным взглядом.   
\- Нет, - сказал Химчан, - нет…  
И, видимо, забыл, вернувшись к картам…   
Дэхён выбросил стопку «бито» на пол, и под ней оказался пакетик с таблетками – именно то, что он искал.   
\- Тебе больше не надо, - тихим голосом предупредил Хим, когда Дэ проглотил одну, запив водой.   
«Это еще почему?» - взглядом уточнил Дэхён.   
Где-то позади, с поднятыми руками, из подмышек которых цвели кусты, Ёнгук окунался в мелодию с головой, качался и приседал, как будто ему так хорошо, будто кто-то отсасывает.   
\- А у нас теперь есть… - Хим выгнулся в кресле, взмахнув рукой над головой, почти как торкнутый Бан, - приведите…   
\- Бля, - добродушно рассмеялся Чон. – Нахуй?   
После таблеточки ему казалось, что Хим шутит, а Енгук и впрямь бог – «омонэ ватабэ» повторял каждый клочок его души.   
Как же хорошо…   
«Омонэ ватабэ», - звенел каждый…  
Ва-та…   
\- ХИЛЕР, - объявил Химчан. – Самый… самый могущественный, самый одаренный из нас… из вас.   
Пьяный Чунхон тоже качался и смотрел.   
Все «омонэ ватабэ» Енгука вытянули шеи от Пайонир-деска взглянуть, как некто (чудик), покачиваясь, сверху вниз смотрит на Чона Дэхёна с таким презрением, что наверно где-то еще занял, потому что у одного человека столько не должно быть.   
На нем замызганная болотно-зеленая футболка, он плоский и ровный, каким бывает человек, ничего в себе не накачавший искусственно, даже худой, и только горшки сосков прорывают поношенный болотный.   
А еще у него рожа, как будто его жгли кислотой, а потом пожалели и выпустили – кусочками под бровями и возле носа красная, больше шелущащаяся, но… приятная.  
А смотрит с отвращением.   
\- Дай руку, - просит Хим.   
В черных, как сам мрак, глазах хилера издевка, когда сумасшедший Химчан ловит его ладошку, а потом, под чунхоновское хрюканье, хватается за нож, даже непонятно откуда здесь взявшийся (если все не подготовлено заранее).   
У Дэхёна и так дырка в предплечье – даже четыре, от собачьей челюсти – и он вырывается, пихает стол ногой, но Хон хватает его за белые кроссовки и держит.   
И Хим чиркает острием изогнутого, как у пехоты, ножа по его ладони, вскрывая вену, которая вод указательным пальцем.   
И нее, из распоротой, фыркает фонтанчик крови, заливая игральные карты на столе, с которого Дэ любил ширяться порошочком, а Хим говорит этому хилеру:  
\- Ёнчжэ, покажи ему, что ты умеешь…  
Когда болотный презирающий всех на свете Ёнчжэ сжимает его покрытую кровью ладонь, Дэхён уже соображает, что от такой ранки он все равно не умрет, и просто смотрит – хилер глядит на пульсирующий фонтанчик крови, пока он не затухает, не закупоривается совсем.   
Кровь сворачивается сумасшедше быстро, Дэхёну даже кажется, что вена срастается на глазах, потому что, когда Ёнчжэ таращится на него своими ненавидящими глазами, пропадает даже чувство страха и опасности – продолжает чувствоваться только его отвращение и немножко опьяняющее всемогущество.   
«Сдохни, ебаный богатый ублюдок», - таким взглядом Ёнчжэ прощается, и Чунхон весело хохочет нал лицом Дэхёна, который все еще рассматривает все еще окровавленную, но больше не раненую, не болящую руку.   
\- Он лучше всех, - со смехом говорит Хим. – Лучше каждого из нас… из вас.   
Как будто пьяный или у него между бедрами язва, которую больно трогать, больно с ней двигаться, Ёнчжэ медленно шагает к Енгуку, и Химчан влюбленными глазами смотрит ему в спину, на торчащие из-под болотного зеленого лопатки.   
А Дэ снова на свою руку: от пореза остался один белый шрам, конечно, зато возле запястья, где Ёнчжэ держался, появились красные пятна, который жгло как от кислоты – отпечаток его пальцев, о котором, как кажется Дэхёну, который смотрит в ту же спину, что и Хим, Ёнчжэ знает.   
Кожа поползла. Задрало.   
\- Ублюдок, - прошептал Ёнчжэ в потолок, развалившись на столе рядом с дэском «Пионера», и Бан Енгук с участливым лицом протянул ему сигарету – это же САМОЕ любимое дитя чумы.   
«Omoonii vaatabee, - прохрипел енгуковский вокодер рядом с его ухом. – Omonii-i-i»  
\- Бабушка, - поставил условие Ёнчжэ, прежде чем согласиться.   
\- Да нет проблем, - заверил Химчан, наигранно улыбаясь.   
Ёнчжэ не видел ее уже дня три, но хотел верить, что она где-нибудь вроде как в приюте для престарелых, хотя их, конечно, не существует в проклятом городе. Охотников осудить пусть найдется хоть миллион, но разве… Разве Ёнчжэ не заслужил просто быть?  
Валяться на столе коленками в потолок, слушать Енука, курить в воздух и махать рукой.   
Он так несчастен.   
Бабуле девяносто два, без него она недолго протянет, но разве…  
Сын, внук и будущий отец миллионера (или мессия?) Ким Химчан внимательно смотрит, как худое тело Ёнчжэ приподнимается на локтях, чтобы поймать огонек зажигалки – а потом падает обратно лежать…  
Химчан думает, что, может, его раздувшееся лицо не так уж и дурно, а потом поворачивается к Дэхёну и морщится: там такая узкая жопа и такие широкие плечи, что просто смешно…  
Чунхон лежит лбом в крутящийся диск «Пионера», как будто тот священный грааль. 

 

Неделю, две и три спустя Ёнчжэ не меняется – он все такой же запуганный, и его глаза кажутся мертвыми кратерами, мертвыми провалами в мертвое ничего.   
Он двигается, как будто ему больно даже дышать.   
Он лечит киллеров, которые, как Дэхён, оказываются в плохом месте в неправильном состоянии, и не «выпадает», как Чоноп (который почти поправился, и головная боль «Чунхон» пропала с химова горизонта), но он прячется все время, от всех, и это становится самой беспокоящей Химчана загадкой, как будто других проблем у него нет.   
«Есть еще одна идея, - говорит накуренный Ёнгук, и его синтезированный голос хохочет в ментальном пространстве Хима, - как ОНИ это делают так легко»  
\- Ну? – уточняет Химчан.   
\- Солнце мое, - скрипит синтезатор Енгука, - душа моя, счастье… Я так долго ждала тебя, радость…   
Хим оторопело смотрит на Бана – как он так играется? Так натурально?   
Химчана почти понесло (Енгук антиэмпат, транслирует своим сектантам как по заказу, но…), он даже наклонился в его сторону…  
\- Заря, - продолжает Бан, - свет зари…   
\- Перестань! – обрывает Хим.   
Енгук хохочет.   
«Не одного и того же ли хотят все? – спрашивает потом. – Быть чьим-то солнцем»  
Телепат Химчан подозревает, что к Ёнчжэ, в той его жизни, на горячих камнях, никогда никто не прикасался, и поэтому он реагирует так… Всегда прячется, даже от ласки, хоть Хим и пробует…  
Говорит, что даже если его способности потеряются, Ёнчжэ все равно останется в его кондиционированной золотой клетке навсегда.   
Просто потому что.   
Химчан не без той ненужной хрипотцы говорит:  
\- Солнышко, - и большим пальцем гладит зажившую ранку на щеке Ёнчжэ – как будто отполированный розовый шрамик от язвы.   
Хима бесит собственная растолстевшая рожа. Совсем не впечатляющий дар телепата.   
«Какой ты красивый, - специально смотрит на Ёнчжэ Хим, - даже с этими… штуками»  
Ёнчжэ вздрагивает, и тогда свой дар Химчана не просто бесит, он его (блядь) ненавидит, потому что это кажется ему бесчеловечным.   
«За все двадцать шесть лет… АХА-ХА» хорошо разобрал Хим, а в остальном как будто Ёнчжэ на него стошнило, и это один из моментов, которые Химчан запоминает как «худшие в жизни».   
Фиолетовый и коричневый, как ванна противно пахнущей гуаши, и Хима в нее столкнули захлебнуться.  
Плюс полный заряд злобы из черных неподвижных глаз хилера.   
Хим только думает, когда остается один, что не знает, какого цвета у Ёнчжэ страх, а то бы он легче определил ту змею, которая быстро прошуршала перед ним, когда он пальцем погладил губу.   
Ёнчжэ понял, что его хотели поцеловать, и рванулся.   
На выбор у телепата Химчана осталось две версии: его белая отдутловатая рожа Ёнчжэ страшно не нравится или двадцатишестилетний Ёнчжэ девственник, не выносящий любых прикосновений.  
\- Вылечи меня, Бан, - ложится Химчан. – Я правда хочу… Понять, чему ты тут учишь.   
\- Зависит от того, от чего ты пришел убежать, - скыркает вокодер Енгука из-под платка, и он сам сбоку смотрит на развалившегося на полу, уставшего и помятого «мессию».   
Это у него Чунхон позаимствовал моду на платки в пол-лица, и если Бану-то они нужны, чтобы спрятать круглое сопло с двенадцатью дырками под нижней челюстью, то у младшего просто фатовство.   
На Енгуке всегда балахоны футболок по середину бедра и кепка козырьком вперед. Или назад – и тогда можно сколько-то повосхищаться интенсивным взглядом неприятно умных черных глаз…   
На проповедника новой религии хеп-хап гай Енгук не очень похож, зато крайне эффективен, как можно убедиться на практике, и Хим специально привстает на локте посмотреть обратно ему в глаза, пытается…  
Что-нибудь там найти, что предназначено у Енгука ему, только ему и никому больше.   
Бан терпеливо дожидается окончания инспекции, позволяя копаться в своих глазах, как будто Хим руками в маленькой черной луже булькает, пока чем-то разочарованный Химчан не падает обратно на спину, неврастенически посмеиваясь.   
Его костюм выглядит несвежим, воротничок расстегнут, на его жестких крыльях жирные желтые полоски грязи и пота.   
«Нормально, - думает Енгук. – Ты выглядишь НОРМАЛЬНО, успокойся»  
И даже руку поднимает, мол, «заткнись… уже».   
«Господи, сколько тебе лет-то? Не поздно этим заниматься, нет?»  
А Химчан думает, что хорошо Енгуку – у него такие глаза, за которыми пойдут сотни, даже если у Бана не будет рук, ног и головы и весь он будет синтетический механизм (эмпатоантена), чтобы внушать…   
\- Так, - Хим показывает рукой в сторону, на бьющийся черный шар динамика, из которого лезет в уши очередное «омони ватабэ», - как это? Правда, что у тебя нет ни любви, ни войны, ни смерти – только музыка?   
\- Солнце мое, - смеется Енгук.   
\- Как это? – не отстает Хим. – Я хочу научиться. Правда хочу.   
Бан тянется своей рукой до ладони лежащего на полу Химчана, чуть-чуть гладит кончики пальцев своими, а потом с улыбкой поднимается.   
Хим смотрит ему в спину, на балахон футболки, и задумчиво мусолит между большим и указательным маленькую белую таблетку. 

 

\- Нахуй он тебе? – злится Чон. – Просто, бля… Объясни!  
Ширяться они собираются не каждый вечер, не каждый вечер, когда они собираются, Ёнчжэ приходит посидеть рядом с Енгуком и его «Пионером», но иногда он сидит там…  
Смотрит на коленки своих обшарпанных штанов (отказывается переодеваться из своих гетто-шмоток в то, что ему может дать миллионер Хим) и курит трясущейся рукой.   
Он выглядит как удолбанный, как жалкая, дешевая, слезливая блядь, и Чону хочется избить его до полусмерти, раздавить под собой, размазать в крови…  
«Выродок, - Ёнчжэ поднимает голову и через полумрак смотрит на него, как будто услышал. – Сука… Пошел нахуй, блядь»  
В его взгляде на Дэ всегда злоба, ненависть и...  
Что-то еще, чего Чон не понимает, потому что он что угодно, но только не телепат.   
«Шлюха, заткнись», - бросается яростным взглядом Дэхён, хотя поздно уже: маленький ублюдок отвернулся к Енгуку.   
\- С ним спокойнее в двести раз, - спокойно отвечает Химчан. – Если тебя снова покусают, я буду уверен, что с ним ты не сдохнешь.   
\- Конечно, - кивает Дэ, вспоминая, как Ёнчжэ выжег ему кожу вокруг запястья просто так, из чистой злобы.   
\- За что ты его ненавидишь? – с любопытством интересуется Хим. Прячет разочарованный кусочек в себе поглубже, приводит резон: - Он ничего тебе не сделал.   
\- О, - иронично играет бровью Чон.   
Не видел он таких хилеров. Оп такого просто не умеет, а если бы умел – никогда бы не стал. Выжигать чужих людей, как кислотой.   
Чон уверен, что это не «хилер», это какой-то мутант. Дэ даже думает, что знает, откуда на роже Ёнчжэ эти ранки.   
Это все ненависть.   
И, блядь, каким же надо быть уродом, чтобы так ненавидеть, каким надо быть конченым, чтобы понимать только боль и уметь причинять ее так с удовольствием.   
И при этом на всех смотреть с презрением.   
Хим слышит каждый чоновский припадок ярости, и ему каждый раз больно, как порез, потому что он смотрит на Ёнчжэ и понимает, в чем разница между ним самим и Чоном Дэхёном.   
Дело не только в роже, тут даже противоречиво: Хим покрасивее будет (был, пока не наел себе жирные складочки), и денег у него море.   
А у Дэ всего лишь ванна, но есть другое…  
Химчан никогда бы не подумал, что первым паранормом, которого он встретит, окажется Дэ – сын партнера его отца, один из акционеров печально прославившейся «Спейс-экс».   
Впрочем, он тогда даже слова такого не знал. Не понял, с чем столкнулся.   
Он даже испугался.   
Химчану было девятнадцать, и «мессия» в нем находился в зачаточном состоянии. Больше было фантазий – какое клевое его ждет будущее, даже после Конца света.   
С таким количеством денег, как у его семьи, просто невозможно не стать счастливым, даже после Конца света.   
Он болтался с Чоном, потому что тот, хоть и был младше, умел совершать бредовые, отчаянные шалости, которые заставляли Хима громко искренне веселиться и хохотать.   
Ничего в этом не было умного, конечно, все как у богатых детей: прокатиться на пикапе, на боку которого из баллончика спреем написано «ANARCHY», оглушая орущим из кузова трэпом, а потом получить втык от учителя за «как они могли», «анархию» и «я все понимаю, но перекрыть движение на центральной улице – это кошмар».   
Чон только хохотал – у него уже тогда была узкая жопа и плечи как четыре его жопы, и в глазах противоположного пола он был неотразимо сексуален и бесконечно желанен.   
Ему на все было похуй, он был как шаблон развращенного сына из крайне обеспеченной семьи, но мятежный дух уже тогда, наверно, присутствовал, хотя бы тоже в зародыше.   
Тогда, больше десяти лет назад, все еще не пришло в упадок, и в центре города жизнь была нормальная, как раньше. С вирусом пытались бороться – раз в три месяца все сдавали кровь, и если какие-то там антитела оказывались в норме, ты мог считать себя здоровым.   
Зараженных насекомых, крыс, собак и кошек тогда еще не было. Термин «соуллес» еще не прижился.   
Хим отсидел свою очередь в кабинет, закатал рукав, позволил высосать из себя четыре кубика рубиновой, темной венозной крови и отбыл свободный.   
Чона еще не было, наверно, не освободился пока.   
В больнице всегда прохладно, пахнет марлей и хлорным раствором, которым моют пол. Хим читал статью о венерических инфекциях на стенде, когда его тронули за локоть:  
\- Ким Химчан? Вас ищет врач…  
Медсестра, стоявшая перед ним, показалась Химу странной: на лице маска, на голове голубая шапочка, вся голая кожа закрыта как будто на пляже под солнцепеком. Или здесь страшная стерильность.   
\- Что? – встрепенулся Химчан. – Что-то не так с моими анализами?   
Когда бы они успели сделать тест, если он вышел из кабинета только что? Привилегии привилегиями, но над временем деньги, кажется, еще не имеют власти.   
\- Не знаю, - сказала медсестра, - идемте.   
Хим хотел возмутиться, хотел… «Идемте».   
Такой странный завораживающий голос, что у Химчана реально только одно желание – «идти».   
За ней.   
\- Э-э, Хим! – вальяжный Чон как раз вышел из кабинета с задранной по локоть рубашкой на левой руке и удивился, почему дружище даже не обернулся на его голос.   
Странная медсестра петляла по коридорам, поднималась и спускалась по лестницам, пока не привела Химчана в какое-то помещение, где были голубые кафельные стены и водяной пар стоял в воздухе, как в бане или душе.   
Но Хима это уже не беспокоило.   
«Идемте… Иди за мной»  
«Сын хозяина Спейс-экс?»  
Хим вздрогнул и прижался к покрытой капельками воды стене. Медсестра замерла слева от него, а перед ним появился мужчина. Тоже в одежде медбрата, в голубой маске на все лицо, только темные глаза смотрят на Хима.   
Ему кажется, что тканая полупрозрачная маска на его лице не шевелится, не то что от слов, даже от дыхания, но он все равно слышит голос.   
«Ты меня понимаешь, не притворяйся», - как будто ножом, как копченое мясо, срезают ломтики химчановского мозга.   
Ему страшно, у него ощущение, что он бредит, но ему никак не собраться и не встряхнуться, не сбросить с себя… руку этого мужчины, которая большим пальцем вдавила ему кадык обратно в глотку.   
«Где то, что они привезли?» - спрашивает медбрат.   
«Где… что?» - Химчан ничерта не понимает.   
С таким же успехом можно допрашивать до полусмерти пьяного. Хим просто ничерта не знает.   
«Где они спрятали то, что привезли сюда? – мужчина отрезает дольки мозга Хима, и, кажется, где-то там внутри есть крупица нужных ему сведений. – Лаборатории? Или оно все еще на корабле?»  
Хоть чуточку Хим должен знать про дела отцовской компании. По крайней мере он точно знает, где что находится на огромном полигоне, который занимает Спейс-экс.   
Но Хим еле дышит.   
«Вспоминай»   
Здесь, когда сознание Химчана мутнеет и он отчаянно желает вытошнить из себя все, что он знает, чтобы этот человек убрал руку с его горла, в заполненное паром помещение влетает Чон.   
«Уйди! - бросается на него медсестра. – Здесь ничего для тебя нет»  
Она снизу вверх смотрит на Дэхёна так интенсивно, а тот сверху вниз на нее как будто она тупая.   
«Вернись, - медсестра поднимает руку, к его глазам, как будто гипнотизерша, - пожалуйста, уходи»  
Хим бы уже давно ушел, раз так просят, этим самым голосом, а вот Чон все равно что не слышит. Он отшвыривает девушку от себя, ее тело что-то сносит в глубине затопленной паром комнаты.   
Страшный медбрат отпускает Хима, чтобы разобраться с неприглашенным гостем, и бедный Химчан стекает по сырой стене, капает слезами и трет горло.   
В клубах пара, из-за боли и воды в глазах ему плохо видно, но кажется, что Чону просто везет – он удачно сшибает медбрата, и пока его голубые ноги в форменных штанах заплетаются, хватает за волосы.   
А потом выдергивает гладкий штырек штанги, запиравший крышку автоклава, который наполняет помещение водяной духотой, отбрасывает ее и рукой за волосы толкает мужчину внутрь, в густой, как будто его можно брать ложкой, пар.   
Хим слышит вой, смотрит на дрыгающиеся ноги в голубых брюках и как они через пару секунд перестают.   
\- Чуть не опоздал, - выдохнул Дэ и, запыхавшийся, съехал по сырой в ручейках стене рядом с Химом. – Ты как?  
Тогда Химчану показалось, что Дэхён доволен тем, что он сделал. Что он всегда хотел так попробовать.   
Теперь он в этом уверен, но перепитии мятежного духа Чона, которому, честное слово, нравится быть самой сексуальной узкой жопой в этом мертвом городе, удалбываться и пить до полусмерти, но еще больше нравится, что он может сварить кого-нибудь в автоклаве (и это будет благое дело), - все это меркнет, когда Хим думает, что было бы, если бы Дэ не пошел за ним и медсестрой по коридорам больницы.   
Его бы уже не было. А, может быть, не было бы того ужаса, который начался после?  
И Енгук не совсем прав, называя его «мессией». Для родового проклятья должно быть какое-то другое слово, но Химчан не может даже узнать, в чем его суть.   
Без малого гектар полигона Спейс-экс выгорел чуть позже, и никаких тайн то пепелище Химу раскрыть не смогло.   
Гораздо позже он в компании того же Дэхёна ходил по улицам специально, чтобы встретить «соуллес».   
Спрашивал у Чона:  
\- Ты ничего не слышишь? Что они говорят?   
\- Тихо, как в гробу, - заверял Дэ и целился в башку. – А что они тебе говорят?  
\- Ничего интересного, - успокаивал Хим.   
Кое-что они произносят, специально, только для него. Они не называют его «солнце мое», каждый из них как будто сразу знает, что он – «мессия».   
И все повторяют одно и то же, одно и то же, и смысла в этом действительно никакого.   
\- Эй, - зовет Чон, - будешь смотреть на меня так – и я прострелю тебе башку, как «соуллес»!  
Хим перестает вспоминать то, что было больше десяти лет назад, с укором смотрит на «друга» и вытаскивает из-под его руки пистолет с жирным набалдашником глушителя.   
Спокойно отдает Хону, мол, на, убери-ка подальше, тебе я доверяю.   
Хон на сто процентов нормальный.   
«Ты, блядь, как жирный кот, - щурит глаза Дэ. – Отожрался тут и командуешь»  
Чон не знает, что Хим все слышит, и «дружить» так иногда очень трудно. Знать лишнего – всегда плохо.   
Ничего с собой поделать Дэхён все равно не может и, закуривая, оглядывается через плечо на этого уебка. Ёнчжэ как шизофрения, которая постучалась к тебе однажды ночью, и ты так подпал под ее очарование извращения, что теперь каждый вечер молишь «пусть она придет, только пусть она придет».   
Еще и еще массировать твои мозги сладким, помешанным отчаянием.   
Как будто Дэхён не перепробовал уже все, что могло помассировать ему мозги. Или Ёнчжэ самый сочный дрэг из всех, которыми он причащался – он как будто все время напуган, как будто его тошнит просто стоять, и он реально как блядь.   
Полуголая всегда, охочая, но, когда ты уже ей ноги раздвинул, она говорит, что «недоступная».   
Ёнчжэ обычно валяется возле дэска енгуковского «Пионера», чтобы музыка долбила ему прямо в ухо.   
Спиной: покачивает согнутой ногой, курит вверх. Иногда посматривает на Енгука.   
«Сука», - думает Дэхён, и его мутит от покрытой шелушащимися чешуйками одухотворенной, страдающей рожи.   
Широкие, в пятнышках хаки, грязные брюки Ёнчжэ вонючими скелетозными складками на и под коленом, возле бедра, под ними не угадать даже его ноги, и все равно кажется, что лучше бы он валялся там голый.   
А на темной-загорелой руке Дэ серебряный браслет с мудреной гравировкой, расстегнутая белая рубашка на мощной груди и чистейшие голубые джинсы.   
Он него всегда пахнет гелем для душа, и светлые волосы приятные на ощупь и легкие.   
Даже Хим мажорится меньше, чем он – Химу бывает некогда, а у Дэ всегда найдется время выглядеть привлекательно.   
Чтобы его хотели – а Химу опять часто не до того.   
\- Так ты собираешься что-то делать или нет? – спрашивает Чон, ядовито затягиваясь.   
Заебало его это все. Этот Ёнчжэ.   
Чунхон вскидывает голову тоже послушать – куда-то весь этот план должен был прийти. Когда у них теперь есть мощный хилер (и хрен его знает, кто он там еще – Хон издалека подглядывает за Ёнчжэ) и армия свеженьких киллеров под руководством «мессии» и «метилового пророка».   
Химчан вздыхает – даже Хон ждет от него решительного, ждет лидерских качеств и действий.   
Всем наплевать, чего там хочет Хим, если он не «мессия».   
И все же Химчану хочется уколоть в ответ – за все мысли, которые он не мог не услышать, за все чоновские взгляды.   
\- Знаешь, - Хим кивает на Ёнчжэ, как будто не услышал вопроса, - почему он тебя не ненавидит?  
\- Мне не похуй? – огрызается Дэ.   
\- Потому что ты богатый, красивый и тебе вот именно что «похуй», - смеется Хим. – Ты даже когда рядом стоишь, его от тебя тошнит. Он всю жизнь мучился, чтобы выжить, чтобы не сломаться, а ты даже пальцем не пошевелил.   
Чон мог бы задаться вопросом, откуда Хим это взял, но Дэ только нервно бьется в приступе отвращения:  
\- Чё, мне теперь перед ним на коленках ползать?  
\- Вряд ли, - Хим отвечает ужимкой. – Он никогда не простит никого.   
Вроде бы он сказал все правильно (хотя и не должен был), но он все равно разочарован (может быть, потому что не должен был).   
Хим, сколько ему позволяли, издалека и по чуть-чуть, хорошо исследовал непредсказуемую терра инкогнита агрессивности в голове Ёнчжэ, и, к слову, не нашел там особой ненависти, обращенной на себя самого.   
К слову же: денег у него намного, намного больше, чему у Чона.   
Ёнчжэ опасается Химчана, он насторожен, и только Дэ ему как открытая рана, всегда беспокоит, всегда чешется и… Ёнчжэ любит делать себе больно, и от этого Хим думает, что знает, чем все кончится (даже если бы у него была такая же красивая худая жопа, как у Дэхёна).   
\- Полиция больше не намерена нам препятствовать, - наконец-то отвечает Хим на вопрос, и внимательный Чунхон тщательно вслушивается в слова, скручивая и закручивая глушитель на пистолете, который отобрали у Дэхёна. – В следующий раз они не будут даже пытаться распугать их, как обычно.   
\- Ясно, - кивает Чон.   
\- Все, что появится из песков – наше.   
Чунхон закручивает цилиндр глушителя так туго, что потом не может отвернуть обратно.   
«AVE CHAOS, AVE ANARCHY, AVE MESSIAH» - показывает Бан.   
Чем старше становится Енгук, тем меньше пользуется своим вокодером. Издеваться вообще любит так, чтобы все видели, как он поржал на предводителем святого воинства, которое Хим собирал последние года три.   
Понять в своем родовом проклятии так ничего и не понял, зато справедливо (разве нет?) решил, что можно просто истребить зачумленных «соуллес», как крысят по весне.   
Где бы ни увидел – бей.   
Рано или поздно никого не останется, если, конечно, Хим прав, и делает это все именно по той причине, которую радостно хором озвучило его святое воинство.   
«Ей-богу, второй гораздо интереснее, чем тот, к которому тебя тянет», - слышит Ёнчжэ.   
Как будто в его голове кто-то другой, говорит и улыбается, а Ёнчжэ слышит так же хорошо, как если бы это был стоящий рядом Бан.   
«Или ты не дурак, и тебе нужны оба?»  
Ёнчжэ мигает, мигает и мигает – ладно бы голос, но откуда голосу знать, о чем он думал?  
Ёнчжэ мигает на Енгука – тот спустил свой платок и курит. Дым выходит через дырки его вокодера, и вообще непонятно, зачем он это делает.   
Енгук не отрываясь смотрит на кружащийся диск «Пионера». 

 

Ёнчжэ не без изумления рассматривает улицу внизу. Из-за пыльного пластикового окна плохо видно, но ему все равно понятно, что он недооценил власть «мессии».  
Он думал, какой-то Ким Химчан, самый богатый в городе человек, конечно, но…  
Под окно подъезжают тяжелые мощные пикапы и универсалы с фонарями на крышах. Из них энергично выпрыгивают хорошо одетые, как он считал раньше, молодые в основном люди.   
У каждого из них дробовик или просто пушка, а на поясе лента патронов.   
Ажиотаж, как будто они собираются на охоту, и только ждут, когда Их король махнет им рукой начинать.   
Ёнчжэ нисколечко не моралист, и что они собрались убивать его не беспокоит, ему даже нравится их настроение.  
Красиво: «бах – и в твоей башке дырка».   
Пока он не замечает машину Чона Дэхёна, как она плавно заруливает во двор, и ублюдок выходит из нее весь такой роскошный и опасный.   
Ему даже свистят – он здесь что-то вроде легенды.   
\- Нравится? – спрашивают сзади.   
Ёнчжэ быстро соображает, что это Хим, но все равно не успевает увернуться от руки, которая ложится ему на пояс и то ли торопит, то ли просто так…  
\- Нет, - быстро отвечает Ёнчжэ, думая о Чоне. А потом он соображает, что Химчан вряд ли интересовался им, и поправляется: - То есть да. Мне очень, очень нравится.   
Ёнчжэ думает, что хочет поучаствовать – и вот бы ему дали пушку тоже.   
Кровожадный блеск в его глазах, однако, чем-то отдает ребяческим, и Хим вдруг смеется – так тихо и весело, так беззлобно, так по-доброму, что Ёнчжэ хочет обидеться, но не может.   
\- Нет, - говорит Хим. – Ты хилер, с тебя этого достаточно.   
А тут вдруг два и два в голове Ёнчжэ складываются.   
«Ты меня что, слышишь?» - смотрит он.   
«А ты меня?» - улыбается Химчан.   
\- Не может быть, - отказывается Ёнчжэ. Отступает, пятится, пока не упирается спиной в окно.   
Как давно? Сколько Хим тогда знает о нем… всего, чего не надо.   
Что это вообще за ерунда – он о таком даже не слышал, и уж в последнюю очередь стал бы подозревать миллионера Кима Химчана в обладании «способностями».   
Микрошок на лице хилера веселит Хима, и он даже немножко… чувствует вину за то, что не рассказал ему раньше. Но он и сам не подозревал, что Ёнчжэ умеет слышать тоже, и от этого ему… Так хорошо, как будто он наконец-то не один.   
Нет, Бан, конечно, есть, но Енгук так мощно ползает по его мозгам, когда бы ему ни захотелось, что Хим считает его какой-то частью своего «я», вездесущей и язвительной – от Бана нигде и никак не спрячешься, ему проще сразу рассказать все как есть.   
А вот разделить эту щекочущую близость с Ёнчжэ – единственным человеком, к которому он на самом деле…   
Хим позволяет себе маленькую глупость обнять маленького покрытого шрамами хилера, утопить в своих руках.   
«Я даже не знаю, - думает Хим с очень неожиданным, сильным чувством, - хочу ли я умереть сегодня или хочу жить вечно»  
У него какая-то эйфория, как крылья, когда он лбом прижимается к голове Ёнчжэ и сжимает его темные волосы в своих пальцах.   
«С тобой»  
Ёнчжэ почти не неприятно, почти не страшно. Ему странно – он уже должен был выблевать свой ужин Химу на пиджак, и что-то в этом совершенно есть необычное, к чему он не привык.   
Нет в Химе ни одного знакомого цвета, ни коричневого, ни фиолетового, он как будто белый – чистый лист, на котором можно заново написать неудачную историю маленького ненавидящего себя Ёнчжэ, которому так сильно не повезло в жизни.   
Это настолько ново, что Ёнчжэ терпит объятия молча и слушает, как в груди Хима сердце делает «ту-ту», как будто собирается выпрыгнуть из расстегнутой на горле рубашки.   
Еще медленнее Ёнчжэ соображает, как он должен воспринимать (и как сам Химчан это понимает) так тесно обнимающего его человека – это теплое готовое защитить тело, которое уже не такое красивое, как в его двадцать, не такое изысканное, а больше похоже на сырое белое тесто, но все равно он ясно, чего он добивается от Ёнчжэ.   
\- Хорошо, - вырывается Ёнчжэ. – Да. Постарайся не вляпаться сегодня.   
Он дергает свою одежду вниз, а Хим как будто хохочет – господи, ему так хорошо, будто он накачался.   
Что он признался Ёнчжэ – пусть. 

 

Как под гипнозом Ёнчжэ смотрит на стену огня, который в ночной темноте горит по-язычески весело и как будто, если долго на него пялиться, можно расслышать непонятные оккультные завывания, как у Енгука: «Omoonii vataabee…»  
По ночам возле ворот на севере жгут солярку и разные нефтяные отходы – лишь бы полыхало посильнее, потому что ни сами ворота, ни охрана с автоматами против «соулес» не помогают.   
«Солнце мое, иди ко мне» - и нету ни охраны, ни автоматов (если только это не глухие к любым завываниям киллеры).   
Поэтому языческий огонь – единственное средство припугнуть «соуллес», которым зачем-то хочется обратно в город, по которому они ходили, в котором жили, когда были врачами, няньками и студентами.   
Весь охотничий сквод «святого воинства» расположился полукругом за огненной стеной, приготовился и ждет команды.   
Ким Химчан с как будто от усталости поникшими, опустившимися белыми волосами, которые некрасиво обрамляют его полное лицо, ходит между машинами, разыскивая кого-то, и отсветы огненных языков танцуют на его костюме.   
Вместе с ним Енгук выходит вперед, и Ёнчжэ слышит, как что-то около десятка ружей щелкают затворами.   
Оглядываясь, Ёнчжэ замечает выше всех Чунхона, снова с красным платком на лице – он с энтузиазмом наворачивает жвачку и говорит что-то парню, который ниже его на целую голову, но шире в плечах и как-то… с абсолютно спокойным взглядом похожих на черную под луной воду глаз.   
Ёнчжэ догадывается, что это тот самый легендарный Мун Чоноп, хилер, которого он если не заменил, то компенсировал, потому что Ёнчжэ в сотни раз мощнее любого.   
От взгляда на Чона Ёнчжэ передергивает – он даже не красуется, как от него можно было ждать. Смотрит то на стену из огня, то на звездное, яркое небо.   
Ему как будто дела нет ни до кого, и он здесь действительно только затем, чтобы уложить так много «соуллес», как только получится.   
Хим машет рукой, чтобы гасили огонь – понадобится от пяти минут, чтобы солярка в желобе выгорела.   
Прежде чем они останутся в темноте – а появятся ли «соуллес» еще непонятно. Ёнчжэ никого не слышит, а по лицам киллеров не угадаешь – они глухие.   
От нечего делать Ёнчжэ смотрит на Хима, как тот смотрит на затухающий огонь и дальше, за него, в темноту, как будто ждет чего-то. В этот момент его лицо становится… красивым не естественной, природной красотой, а благородством, решительностью и сосредоточенностью на какой-то своей цели.   
Впрочем, Ёнчжэ не думает, что у него какая-то другая цель есть, кроме как посмотреть на бойню.   
А потом, когда огонь основательно угасает и горит только над самым желобом, Хим, сосредоточенно глядя в темноту, кричит:  
\- Это я! Я мессия!   
Ёнчжэ даже вздрагивает – настолько это было громко – и поворачивается: сквод все так же сосредоточенно жует гам и смотрит в темноту.   
Никто его не слышал.   
Только Ёнчжэ?   
Бан Енгук снова с платком на изуродованной морде кружится вокруг себя, как будто обожрался своим метом, как будто шаман в экстазе, как удолбанный напрочь.   
Оккультные мотивы где-то тоже можно расслышать, хотя на самом деле тишина разбавлена только тихими разговорами киллеров.   
\- МЕССИЯ ЗДЕ-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-ЕСЬ! МЕССИЯ! МЕССИЯ! МЕССИЯ!   
Ёнчжэ даже задыхается от того, как его напугал этот вопль. У него ненормально бьется сердце. Ему просто страшно.   
Такого он не ожидал.   
Енгук скачет перед машинами с включенными фарами и орет:  
\- МЕССИЯ ПРИШЕЛ! ВЫХОДИ! – и Ёнчжэ абсолютно не уверен, кто здесь сумасшедший.   
И никто не обращает на него больше внимания, чем обычно – что бы ни делал Бан, объяснить все равно никто не сможет.  
Хочет – скачет кругами с платком на морде, хочет – трясет руками.   
Хоть Хим и смотрит на него взглядом «Не кривляйся».   
Ёнчжэ кажется, что темнота пошевелилась, и, наверно, так кажется не ему одному.   
Химчан поднимает руку (хотя стрелять, когда он один метрах в десяти впереди, все равно никто бы не стал) и Ёнчжэ снова слышит его негромкий, спокойный голос:  
\- Я тот, кого вы назвали мессией. Я пришел слушать.   
Что там слышит (и слышит ли?) Химчан, Ёнчжэ не имеет понятия.   
Его самого зовут:  
\- Солнце мое, крошечка… Ты так страдал, - и он послушно шагает вперед.   
«Соуллес» знают все про всех. Они знают, как болят ранки Ёнчжэ и почему они появляются. Как много он вытерпел молча, как ему хотелось, чтобы его пожалели, хоть чуть-чуть, хоть капельку – но на него только орали «Шевелись, ублюдок» или «Нищая сука».   
Как все у него внутри болит от обиды, как он даже не может разговаривать с живыми людьми, не понимает их и боится – настолько он изуродован.   
\- Радость моя, ко мне…   
Ёнчжэ кажется, что мягкие, теплые песочные руки гладят его по волосам, а перед глазами у него золотистое садящееся солнце.   
Там он счастлив, там он не одинок.   
Там его любят.   
Солнце сворачивается и пропадает, когда Ёнчжэ слышит хлопок выстрела, а потом Чон за ворот футболки отшвыривает его назад:  
\- Безмозглый.   
Дэхён не думал, что надо чего-то ждать дольше – он уложил «соуллес», когда между ним и Химчаном осталось опасное расстояние в пять шагов.   
Его ли вина – что он ни тогда, ни сейчас не знал, чего на самом деле добивается Хим.   
Чон просто выстрелил в ту мразь, и Хим, такой же восприимчивый к голосам «соуллес», как любой другой человек, Хим, не побоявшийся выйти к ним, чтобы услышать то, что они пытались сказать ему десять лет назад, отступил назад, за спины своих киллеров, которые снимали тварей одну за одной, едва те появлялись из темноты.   
Как будто расстроенный чем-то, он мотал головой, и его поникшие безжизненные волосы совсем закрыли лицо.   
Ёнчжэ все еще был на грани этой реальности, он все еще слышал, как его зовут, но хотя бы чуточку мог сопротивляться.   
Кто-то из парней оттащил Енгука, который один остался перед темнотой, назад, и Ёнчжэ с трудом сообразил, что даже Бана они обработали – только кто бы нашелся представить, чем «они» умудряются завлекать «метилового пророка», у которого нет другого бога, кроме «Пионера».   
Бан, как будто тоже чем-то разочарованный, запрыгнул на свой пикап и включил одну из своих оккультных записей.   
Сразу стало легче – сквозь электронный гул и скрип нельзя было услышать ни своих мыслей, ни чужих. Звуки выстрелов казались ненастоящими, не как «omoonii vataabee».   
Ёнчжэ хотел к Химчану – спросить, что это было и зачем.   
Просто быть рядом.   
Но рядом с ним Ёнчжэ застал Енгука, и тот в несвойственной ему манере заглядывал младшему в глаза, как будто хотел выведать что-то.   
\- Что? – рявкнул Хим. – Дословно: «Виноват ли кто-нибудь больше тебя? Нет!»  
Ёнчжэ ничего не понял, когда удивленный Бан крикнул Химчану в спину:  
\- Ну и что?   
Впрочем, из-за орущей музыки и грохота выстрелов Ёнчжэ мог что-нибудь попутать. Енгук пил воду, как он всегда делает – засовывая трубочку глубоко-глубоко, ниже дырки в глотке – когда заметил неприкаянного бродящего посреди побоища хилера.   
\- У них нет оружия? – спросил Ёнчжэ, кивнув на темноту.   
Енгук вытащил трубочку. Сказал:  
\- Почему нет… Есть. Для тебя работа найдется, не бойся.   
Десять минут спустя Ёнчжэ уже действительно не боялся ничего – занимался тем, зачем его нашел переменчивый Химчан.   
Пока Енчжэ одолженным у Енгука ножом выковыривал пули из подстреленных киллеров, а потом торопливо и грубо, зато очень вовремя затягивал раны, ему было некогда переживать сомнения и метания души.   
На него смотрели, как на бога, и хотя бы этому Ёнчжэ мог порадоваться искренне, как бы дурно ни выглядело.   
Испугался на самом деле Ёнчжэ только один раз, когда (он видел своими глазами) красное пятно разлилось на плече Чунхона и он согнулся пополам, но мальчика забрал Мун, сказав, что на Хона у него всегда хватит сил.   
Ёнчжэ не возражал и, может быть, из чистого любопытства стал искать глазами Чона – тот все два часа провалялся на капоте машины в самом центре полукруга: спокойно целился, нажимал на курок и тянулся за новым патроном перезарядить.   
Расчетливо и эффективно.   
И все же на рукаве его светлой рубашки Ёнчжэ заметил красный подтек и усмехнулся – ни за что. Чон Дэхён ни за что не придет к нему за помощью.   
Странно было про себя сообразить, что за весь вечер Чон не сделал ничего невосхитительного и могущего вызвать негодование.  
Он был гордым, красивым уебком, самым полезным из киллеров.   
\- Зажигайте! – скомандовал Хим, пока Ёнчжэ втихую разглядывал лучшего воина «святого сквода».   
По желобу снова потекла черная жижа – а потом взметнулась стена огня.   
Крестоносцы собрались домой.   
Как лучший, как образцовый монарх Химчан провожал свое воинство на пикапах из двора своего особняка со всеми почестями, которых его рыцари могли возжелать.   
\- Теперь, - громко и уверенно, как истинный лидер, объявлял Химчан, - мы будем делать это ВСЕГДА. Пока никого из них не останется.   
Ему свистели. Енгук закинулся таблетками и танцевал свои странные танцы.   
Ёнчжэ чувствовал усталость, желание вымыть руки от чужой крови, неприязненный взгляд Чона и что Хим мечется потому, что все пошло не так, как он рассчитывал.   
И это действительно теперь его единственный выход.   
По лестнице поднимались вшестером. Четверых Ёнчжэ знал хорошо, пятым был Мун. Чунхон кряхтел и опирался на его плечо, а Дэхён шел позади них и что-то издевался над самым младшим.   
Как будто так и надо Хим и Бан свернули направо, трое остальных – налево, и Ёнчжэ впервые остался один.   
Никто не обращал на него внимания. 

 

Ёнчжэ не знал, чего хотел.   
Отмщения – за двадцать шесть лет, что он провел, как свинья, в нечистотах.   
Крови. Отпустить свою ненависть, чтобы она выярилась, и ему стало хорошо.   
Глядя на свое красное от рубцов лицо в зеркало, Ёнчжэ хотел, чтобы его любили неистово. Чтобы ему поклонялись, как богу.   
Чтобы его обожали.   
Он мог пойти к Химчану (тот же ясно выразился, что готов ползать хоть на коленках), но Ёнчжэ, наверно, хотел АБСОЛЮТНОГО отмщения.   
И другого человека, который должен был лизать его.   
«Сука блядь, - думал Ёнчжэ, сощурив глаза, - какая мерзость».  
Кожа под бровями кровоточила, разрывалась и из трещин вытекали красные капельки, когда он хмурил брови.   
Ему было больно, но в этом ничего нового не было.   
Именно такой – вызывающий отвращение – он и хотел появиться перед ним.   
После метиловых пьянок Дэхён иногда оставался ночевать, и Ёнчжэ знал, где его искать.   
Он стучал в дверь, пока она не отъехала в сторону и он босыми ногами не почувствовал влажный охлажденный воздух комнаты, в которой располагался Чон, когда ему было слишком удолбанно и страшно (теперь, после собачьего укуса, он побаивался) добираться домой одному.   
\- Хули? – изысканно изогнул бровь Чон, наткнувшись на Ёнчжэ.   
\- Рука, - кивнул Ёнчжэ. – Химчан…  
Хотя он понятия не имел, что «мессия» и «метиловый пророк» там сейчас вдвоем делают – ловят глюки или придумывают очередной план спасения зачумленного мира.   
Смысл-то в его словах был: видимо, только что из душа, Чон появился перед ним в одном полотенце, и сорванный пулей, оторванный кусок кожи на правом плече красовался рваной мясной раной, сочащейся сукровицей.   
\- Какое, сука, благородство, - непонятно, посмеялся Дэ над Химом или над Ёнчжэ, беспрекословно выполнившим его «приказ», но глаза у него были нехорошие, недовольные, сердитые.   
Ёнчжэ стало страшно – что он употребил что-нибудь, например, после тяжелой ночи.   
Но он все-таки отошел от косяка, и Ёнчжэ тихо по мягкому ковру прошел внутрь.   
\- Подожди пока, - грубо бросил Чон.   
И размотал полотенце.   
Секунду или две Ёнчжэ рассматривал ладные ягодицы и то, что тряслось в кудряшках, а потом отвернулся.   
\- Чё бля как девственница? – зло спросил Дэхён. – Хуя с яйцами не видел?   
\- Видел… - зашипел Ёнчжэ.   
\- Часто? – рявкнул Дэ.   
Ему хватило десяти секунд, чтобы сделать из Ёнчжэ зверя. Чтобы он сам снова хотел убивать его этим ободранным личиком в угол стола.   
Чтобы эта сука скулила и хотела сосать чоновский каменный хер, чтобы если открывала рот – только затем, чтобы…  
Ёнчжэ замолчал. Чон почему-то считал его блядью, хотя это было так же далеко от правды, как если бы у Ёнчжэ было столько же миллионов, как у Химчана.   
Дэхён натянул трусы, вздохнул – это какое-то блядство. Как этот человек заставляет его ненавидеть.   
Немножко он даже презирал себя. За то, что не может с этим справиться.  
Он сел на кровать и повернул Ёнчжэ разорванное плечо с таким лицом, мол, делай что должен и УЕБЫВАЙ.   
Когда Ёнчжэ коснулся его руки, боль в ране мгновенно потухла, зато вспороло в другом месте – вокруг локтя тут же выросли красные пятна, как грибы, и стали облупляться.  
\- Ты чё, блядь, - прохрипел Дэ, - так меня ненавидишь?   
Ёнчжэ смотрел на него как-то странно. Это его вечное лицо как будто испытывающего боль человека.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я как чесоточный ходил? – прорычал Дэхён. – Ты, сука, меня тогда плохо знаешь.   
Он сволок покорного, как мешок, хилера вместо себя на кровать и, глядя в лицо, предупредил:  
\- Еще раз так сделаешь…   
Как ебаный щеночек Ёнчжэ косил на него глаза с ненавистью. И страхом.   
Дэ даже стало хорошо.   
\- Давай, лечи, блядь, хилер…  
Он же просто знал, что уебок лучше окажется избит, чем откажется от плана его довести. Он же такой…   
Ёнчжэ снова схватился за его руку. Он слышал, что Химчана называют Фокс. Можно он тогда возьмет себе имя «Ева»? Бог говорил Еве не трогать, не прикасаться, не брать в руки.   
Но Ева хотела.   
Ева так хотела потрогать бугорок под трусами и так ненавидела себя за это. Еве надо, чтобы этот человек, самый красивый из тех, кого она встречала, любил ее этим самым хером в ее самое сладкое, где никто никогда не трогал.   
Разве не справедливо? Чон не может от него удержаться – хоть у Ёнчжэ морда в шрамах и его презирали все двадцать шесть лет.   
Разве не понятно, что Ёнчжэ просто не может по-другому.   
Как от печки, как от солнца, от кожи Дэхёна тянет жаром, и в нем Ёнчжэ сгорает: в миллионную долю секунды обжигает его, ненавидит страшно за то, что он другой, за то, что не испытывал никогда ничего похожего на боль и отчаяние, которые так хорошо знакомы Ёнчжэ.   
«Сука… - смотрит Ёнчжэ. – Как я ненавижу ублюдков, как ты»  
На запястье Дэхёна новая россыпь пупырей, которые уже надулись омерзительной жидкостью, и он со всей своей злобы, наотмашь, с остервенением – по лицу.   
Ёнчжэ падает на его мягкую кровать – и смеется.   
\- Я тебя ненавижу.   
Всех этих людей, которые были обласканы вниманием, любовью и заботой с рождения – Ёнчжэ ненавидит и презирает. Они как будто – не как будто – должны ему за то, что пережил он.   
Никто не знает, что пережил Ёнчжэ. Никто его не жалел.   
И он тоже не будет.   
\- Я тебя, сука, убью, - обещает Дэ.   
Он вдавливает уебка мордой в кровать, чтобы нечем было дышать, и наслаждается тем, как Ёнчжэ возится кверху своей острой жопкой, старается выползти из-под его руки.   
Сучью задницу ему хочется попробовать, и он жамкает ее через уродские армейские штаны. Ёнчжэ скулит взахлеб, задыхается.   
Вздрагивает, когда Дэхён шепчет ему:  
\- Или сделать с сучкой что-нибудь поинтереснее? – и замирает на его шее, под волосами – он думал, что маленькая тварь будет пахнет грязью, как можно было предположить, глядя на его шмотки, но нет…   
Ёнчжэ пахнет как рай.   
Ёнчжэ страшная, отчаянная мечта о том, что все будет хорошо.   
\- Я тебя изнасилую, - обещает Дэ, - выебу и заставлю жрать.   
Его член дергается от его слов, и он ревет, когда представляет, как будет жарить ублюдка на этой кровати, потому что его кроет. Руки горят на суставах – это Ёнчжэ выжигает его за то, что он рожей в одеяло и задыхается от ненависти.   
\- Я тебя вытрахаю, как никто из твоих ебарей не смог, - что он несет, он сам не понимает.   
Он плачет и стирает слезы на футболку на спине Ёнчжэ.   
\- Маленькая блядь…   
Ёнчжэ выворачивается из-под него, и Дэ ждет, что ему пнут в лицо коленом, но ничего подобного не происходит. Ублюдок, Ёнчжэ, тянет его ладошечками на лице к себе и целует.   
Он просветление.   
Глоток свободы. Счастье.   
Дэхён все еще хочет его растерзать и разметать ошметки по зачумленной вселенной, но просовывает руки под худенькие ребрышки с благоговением.   
\- Ты… - сипит Ёнчжэ. – Больше никого не было…   
Может быть, Дэ понимает, о чем он. Может быть, это внутри его головы как блеск огромного синего моря.   
Чон действительно первый, кого Ёнчжэ целует, и его впервые не волнует, как много боли он причиняет. Все его прикосновения ложатся на голую спину Дэ не только негой, жаром близости к сладкому сумасшествию, но волдырями – но Дэ лучший из киллеров.   
Он терпит, и Ёнчжэ гладит его еще и еще.   
Золотой мальчик, похуист Чон – это же то, чего всегда хотела маленькая блядь из гетто, хотя ее никто и никогда удовлетворял, кроме собственной руки.   
Каждое прикосновение Ёнчжэ – фонтанчик боли, и Дэ правда (немножко) страшно, когда трогают его лицо (оно – уже – должно быть безобразно изодрано волдырями). Ненависть вылупляется пупырями на его теле, но он целует губки и щечки, в нос, под ухо:  
\- Ты это все себе надрочил же? – намекая на рубцы на лице Ёнчжэ.   
Он все знает, откуда они.   
Хочешь прикоснуться не нему, к его безгрешному, святому, замученному телу – получай волдыри ненависти. Сам к себе Ёнчжэ тоже без двойных стандартов.   
Плата одна – ненависть и боль.   
Плата за просветление, за самый одуряющий наркотик, который только можно отыскать – живую, отчаянную душу.   
Ёнчжэ Ева, сука из гетто, но как дать себя любить он до сих пор не знает, и пусть лучше Чон даст ему что умеет его глухая душа – об нее, без искры, Ёнчжэ даже не обожжется – и он вертится, елозит, стаскивает с себя армейские брюки в хаки-пятнышко.   
Он не хочет позволять Чону себя любить, а именно на это и похожи его поцелуи. Ёнчжэ ломает все, чего почти добился, теребит бугорок на трусах, пока Дэ не придавливает его руки к кровати, не ложится сверху.   
Он тоже хочет трахнуть святого Ёнчжэ. Он не хочет этого делать, чтобы не стать телом, которое «выебало святошу».   
Дэ хочет себе целовать пяточки его нежной пугливой души и вламывается стоящим под трусам хером в интимный девственный холмик Ёнчжэ.   
Трахает его через одежду, и ему все равно – распластанный, как на кресте, Ёнчжэ под ним переживает экстаз, пытается вернуть… но все равно.   
\- Су-у-учка, - ласкается Дэ в ушко.   
Он даже не помнит, когда такое чувствовал в последний раз. Голод.  
Ему похуй, что через трусы, как будто он школьник. Похуй, что Ёнчжэ все еще в своих грязных штанах, и Дэ только кусочек его живота над резинкой трусов может рассмотреть.   
Это, блядь, все равно лучшее, что с ним случалось. Он никогда не хотел так никого, кто побывал в его кровати. Это не секс (это действительно не), это причастие, искупление, экстаз.   
Чон долбится в него своим хером, пока его не отпускает и он не обмякает, с удовольствием обнимая Ёнчжэ под собой, сжимая бережно, как не стыдно заласкивать существо, способное подарить настолько сильное блаженство.   
Кажется, Ёнчжэ получил, чего хотел – золотой мальчик излюбил падшую Еву и при этом даже расстался со своим похуизмом.   
\- Какой ты красивый, господи, - восхищается Дэ, у которого на трусах плывет пятно. – Господи, дай мне…  
Со всеми своими шрамами. С яростными черными глазами. С костями незабытых обид.   
Дэхён никогда и никого не видел красивее. Каждое мгновение, которое у него есть, он будет наклоняться, чтобы…  
\- Солн…   
Ёнчжэ сталкивает его с себя, натягивает брюки на испорченные трусы и вылетает из охлажденного дезинфицированного бокса гостевой комнаты.   
Ева только из любопытства, потому что была анархисткой и ей нравилось ломать людей. Ева не собиралась становиться их чем-то, хотя всегда говорила, что именно этого хочет.   
Бог, твоя Ева сошла с ума так давно, и ты ничего не сделал, чтобы это остановить. 

 

Ким Химчан стоек, как утес в горах. Ветер его исхлещет – он подумает, повздыхает и снова стоит. Солнце изжарит, заставит расколоться – он передохнет и снова стоит.   
За утесом Химом море денег (их истинная власть) и метиловый пророк Енгук, который соберет ему новую армию, готовую умереть «за веру».   
Ким погоревал, да расслабился – просто покажите, у кого с первого раза получалось хорошо.   
Да и Бан сказал:  
«Может, это все хуйня… Может, ты уже не помнишь»  
И Хим сделал вид, что забыл о своем «семейном проклятии». Официально объявил субботу «днем истребления соуллес» и призвал каждого киллера встать под его знамя.   
Но даже гены богача, привитая семейная привычка бороться, что бы ни случилось, не могут его избавить от сожаления, что он что-то упустил, что-то свое, ему предназначенное.   
Ёнчжэ как маленький шар ненависти. Хим хочет дотронуться, погладить и утешить, а Ёнчжэ шагает от него назад, к пролету лестницы.   
Ему все равно, куда он пятится.   
Химчан чувствует, что ему только одного надо – истребить все. Всех.   
Со стороны, просто смотреть – все равно больно: как Ёнчжэ играет с собой.   
Смотрит на свою руку – и она обожженная открытая рана. Еще секунда – и уже не рана, а заживший искореженный рубец, перекрутивший каждый его пальчик.   
\- Я просто хочу быть лучше всех, - объясняет ему Ёнчжэ. – И я буду. Самым лучшим.   
Хим никак не может доказать ему, что он и так – уже – лучший из них, и себя калечить необязательно, но страшная, обозленная боль приносит Ёнчжэ какое-то свое удовлетворение, и он продолжает.   
Что-то Бан смеется над ним, в самое ухо, незаметно – и Ёнчжэ, вспомнив, чей голос напугал его тогда, в самом начале, посмеялся над его страхами и спросил, не за двоими ли он охотится, останавливает компрессор в его глотке, который качает воздух.   
Енгук задыхается и просит – Хим никогда не видел, чтобы этот человек просил – и маленький злой божок Ёнчжэ дарует ему жизнь.   
«Ты еще будешь жалеть».   
Теперь Химчан тоже понимает, что это не чистый хилер, а мутант, каких он никогда не видел – частично телепат, как он сам, а по большому счету…  
Зря они уже использовали термин «киллер». Ёнчжэ он подошел бы намного лучше.   
Чон прячется от него пять дней и появляется только в пятницу.   
Глядя на его лицо, покрытое рубцами и белыми отсыхающими пластинками заживающей кожи, которое раньше было безупречным, чистым, божественно гладким, как из гипса, Хим соображает, что он упустил.   
А Дэ смотрит «Видишь, так получилось».   
А потом на худенькие лопатки Ёнчжэ, и там, в его взгляде, как у «соуллес».   
«Солнце мое».   
Химчану так хочется, чтобы опять была «Сука» и ненависть. 

 

В эту субботу «сквод» Химчана кажется внушительнее – популярность «мессии» растет вместе с метиловым доходом Бана.   
Ширяться, убивать и умирать – что может быть лучше?   
Мы же как Бонни и Клайд нового века.   
Может быть, Ёнчжэ знает – что: уметь убивать на расстоянии, только пожелав чьей-нибудь смерти.   
Кровавый ажиотаж похож на бурление в аквариуме с пираньями – кажется, в мерцающих иногда фарах дорогих (и намного подешевле) тачек на таблоиде плавает не енгуковская надпись «I AM MESSIAH», а реклама акции «пропуск в рай».  
«Убей десять «соуллес» - и апостол Бан ждет тебя, чтобы вручить ключи к воротам от метамфетаминового рая».   
Теперь Ёнчжэ уже не кажется все это настолько благородным, как неделю назад.   
А, может, Хим действительно хочет сдохнуть здесь, с почетом лидера крестоносцев. Он выходит за пределы ворот, в темноту, и зовет:  
\- Мессия здесь! Если вы не говорите со мной, я буду вас истреблять! Пока не умрем все, вы или мы, это НЕ ЗАКОНЧИТСЯ!   
Слева от него Бан воет:  
\- Мессия-я-я негодует! – но кажется, что ему весело.  
Он опять включает свои оккультные завывания, а потом берет ружье.   
Плюс Хим. Вместе с новичками – улов этой ночи необыкновенно хорош.   
Ёнчжэ даже боится, что такими темпами «соуллес» скоро закончатся, и ему не на ком будет тренироваться убивать издалека, не прикасаясь, если только не на Чоне – но его жалко.   
Весь в рубцах, сегодня он даже без лоска своих бело-голубых рубашек, щеголяет растянутой футболкой, убивает как будто это его работа и поглядывает на Ёнчжэ нечитаемым взглядом из смеси незаслуженной обиды и беспочвенной надежды.   
«Солнце мое».   
Трупов так много, что Химчан приказывает оттащить их в кучу, облить соляркой и сжечь – кто знает, как заражаются крысы, если не жрут падаль.   
Мертвые тела похожи на страшный, огромный и прекрасный погребальный костер, и Ёнчжэ смотрит, хотя морщится, когда вонь несет на него.   
Ёнгук экстатирует в свете всполохов и показывает волосатые подмыхи.   
Торчащие уши Чона где-то справа вызывают падшую Еву предаться перед окончательным концом. 

 

\- Это прекрасно, - говорит Хим. Его рука кажется тоньше обычного – запястье – когда он щелкает зажигалкой. Его истончавшее, как будто он похудел за последние недели, снова аристократичное лицо с отсветами маленького пламени кажется святым. – Если так пойдет и дальше…  
«Нет, это НЕ прекрасно», - написано отвращением на лице Муна.   
«Хён, ты бы перестал, - вторят нахмуренные брови Чунхона. – Хотя бы втыкаться»  
«Солнце», - во взгляде Чона.   
«Никто не выживет», - драконье лицо маленького свирепого Ёнчжэ.   
И только Ёнгук пересчитывает таблетки, которые высыпал на черный стол из пакетика – а потом кружится, кружится, кружится.   
«Omoonii vataabee»

 

Чон просыпается с чувством, что на него смотрят. Что он не в безопасности, что дверь в охлажденный дезинфицированный бокс гостевой комнаты особняка Кима открыта – и что угодно может случиться…   
Один какой-нибудь укус дурацкого комара…   
У Чона кошмары, но когда он открывает глаза, возле его кровати стоит Ёнчжэ.   
В одних трусах.   
Дэ тянет руки «Иди ко мне, любовь моя».   
Ёнчжэ запрыгивает ему на пояс, и Дэхён жамкает сладкую жопку под вытянутыми трусами – и так уже обезображенное лицо снова горит там, где его целуют.   
Под пальцами Ёнчжэ вода из разорванных волдырей, она похожа на слезы святого, и не без смеха Ёнчжэ массирует ягодицами хуй золотого мальчика, который ради него решился изуродовать лицо, тело и то, что внутри…  
Впрочем, Ёнчжэ же как-то с этим живет и даже не сдох.   
Ёнчжэ не знает, понял ли Дэ, что он невинен, как слезы того котика, которого он убил перед раскаленной закусочной, но он очень отчетливо дает понять, что хочет, чтобы с ним сделали и больно для Дэхёна и всего его тела радуется понятливости, с которой с него стаскивают его единственные трусы.   
Чон заваливает его на кроватку, целует натянутые кожаные струнки под мягким еще, как будто сваренным членом, потом в дырочку. Кажется, что сходит с ума вместе с Ёнчжэ, когда вдалбливает его в кровать.   
Он трахает свою святую девственницу, и от одной мыли у него экстаз.   
Он спускает ноги с кровати, а Ёнчжэ прыгает на его хере и отдается из самой глубины нетронутой души – такой падший, такой ангел.   
Дэ ебет его и целует, Ёнчжэ целует тоже и расцветает.   
Измученная, истерзанная душа – цветок горячих, бескровный песков.   
Дэ трахается, как последний раз – а, может, так и есть: даже его задница вся покрыта сукровицей и пупырями. Ему больно так, что сознание ускользает, но сладкая попка Ёнчжэ, проглатывая его хуй, держит на привязи.   
Кажется, попроси Ёнчжэ – и он сдохнет за него, здесь же, не думая.   
Дэхён даже думает, когда Ёнчжэ сжимает его собой, что слышит «Omoonii vataabee» в груди свистящего воздух хилера.   
Он знает только, что для этого мгновения жил двадцать шесть лет – и ни его деньги, ни узкая задница, ни красивое лицо здесь ни при чем.   
Это блаженство, которое никто другой не смог бы ему дать – может быть, потому, что никто не делал ему так больно.   
Но все заканчивается, и это тоже – каким бы дьяволом в деле ебли не был Чон, он все равно быстро кончил на животик Ёнчжэ и ополз на него обнимать и любить поцелуями.   
А потный измотанный Ёнчжэ вернул один, а потом выковырялся с кровати.   
Потянулся:  
\- Ну вот… теперь ты сделал из меня блядь, - и ушел.   
Дэхён зарылся в одеяло.   
Ну что ему надо сделать? Если все, что он со своей любовью может дать Ёнчжэ (который как будто не может простить СЕБЯ) – это ненависть? 

 

Хим не может дать Чону в морду, и не потому, что тот еле двигается, а все его тело ободрано.   
Просто нет такого закона (даже для мессии), чтобы ударить человека, который трахнул твою любовь, когда она сама легла и раздвинула.   
Да, Ёнчжэ больше не девственник. В двадцать шесть он давно должен быть не.   
И все же Химчан разносит свой кабинет в дребезги, нарочно размолачивает кулаками осколки, чтобы из его ладоней капала кровь.   
Как от пота, его подмышки в крови, когда Ёнчжэ ступает внутрь.   
\- Я ничего не хотел в своей жизни, - плачет Хим, - только исправить то, в чем я даже не виноват… Так ПОЧЕМУ-У-У?   
Его слезы на пальцах Ёнчжэ как хрусталь – выношенный камнем блеск желания «как все станет хорошо, и никто не умрет».   
\- Где же ты, - спрашивает Хим, как змея, обнимая ноги Евы- Ёнчжэ. – Почему я один, когда так в тебе нуждаюсь?  
\- Его нет, - говорит Ёнчжэ – и о чем говорит, то хорошо знает. – А ты есть…   
Он не способен пожалеть – никого. За одним, пожалуй, исключением – «мессия», Фокс, наследник зараженного мира и ошибок своего отца Ким Химчан размазывает сопли по его коленкам, а Ёнчжэ гладит его уставшие белые волосы и стирает хрустальные слезы.   
Возможно, Хим – единственный человек, которому он верит, которого может простить.   
Которому желает только добра – если кому-то нужно благословение от Магдалены, которую вчера ставили раком и другими оригинальными способами.   
Блудница и сегодня собирается в охлажденный до могильной прохлады дезинфицированный бокс отдать свое тело на поругание золотому хую. 

 

\- Это судьба, - гундосит вокодер Енгука. – Каждая бабочка – это судьба.   
Он под чем-то тяжелее, чем его обычные маленькое белые таблетки.   
Он на грани.   
На грани Хим, который говорит:  
\- Он не хотел уже давно… - а потом взрывается. – Прости, О-о-оп...   
Мун только качается, как в трансе, смотрит на небо – и на его лице вселенская скорбь потерявшего ВСЕ человека.   
Ёнчжэ тоже хочется молиться перед ним, хотя он его почти не знает.   
Зато он видел, хотя не хотел бы – как бабочка села на плечо Чунхона, сложила крылья, будто умела молиться, замерла на мгновение… и вспорхнула в темноту.   
Ёнчжэ не сомневается, что это был инфицированный мотылек – и Чунхон заразился бы все равно.   
Вот только в то мгновение из груди Хона вымывался пульсирующий ручеек горячей крови, выхлестывал на его любимую красную футболку и намачивал ее черным, как сама ночь, цветом смерти.   
С пулей в груди Чунхон был уже мертв, когда бабочка коснулась его, хотя несколько мгновений сердце по инерции еще билось.   
«AMEN, AMEN, AMEN, - показывает экран Енгука. – INNOCENT CHILD»  
\- А-а-а, - воет Хим.   
Подпинывает стол.   
А-а-а…  
А-А-А-А…  
Только Ёнчжэ и Енгук знают, что он говорит, падая на колени.   
Извиняется за то, что не уберег, вообще не слушал Чунхона, который всегда был против «просто убить их всех».   
Жажда крови и отчаяние не могли не поглотить Химачана, приказавшего преследовать каждого «соуллес» от ворот и дальше, пока он не (или она) не найдут свою смерть.   
\- Если они упоминают «Спейс-экс», - приказывал Хим. – Если вам показалось, что они упомянули «Спейс-экс» - их ко мне.   
Эта гонка по темноте была похожа на бойню больше, чем все, что Ёнчжэ видел раньше.   
Это было истребление. Бой не за веру, а за смерть.   
И стоящий на коленях Химчан достаточно после посмотрел на похоронные кострища – особенно тот, слишком, самый длинный настил, на котором сгорал труп Хона, любимого и обожаемого всеми ребенка.   
\- А-а-а, - повторил Хим.   
\- На самом деле, - вдруг синтезируется из темноты Енгук, - теперь я думаю, что знаю…   
Он смотрит на Ёнчжэ, когда говорит:   
\- Болезнь порождает не только антитела… Во вселенной всегда равновесие: вместе с болезнью рождается и способ ее убить. ВСЕГДА.   
Неосознанно Ёнчжэ жмется к Чону, к которому ходит трахаться (становиться святым) всю неделю – ему уже не кажется, что его прошлые невзгоды были такими уж…  
\- Деструктор, - продолжает Енгук, - я бы назвал его так, существует с самого начала, вопрос только в том, как его запустить… - Бан молчит, а потом вскидывает голову: - Ёнчжэ, расскажи нам о своей матери? 

 

Не называйте Хима мессией больше. Он не.   
Он только проводник чуда в этот мир, преклоненный посредник – и с коленей он упрашивает:  
\- Нет, не меня. И не его. Я люблю тебя… И он тоже.   
Держит Ёнчжэ за руки и целует в лоб.   
Мальчик родился двадцать шесть лет назад, в ту самую неделю, когда умер (не своим ходом) отец Хима, когда, как он думает, вскрыли шаттл с мертвыми космонавтами, вернувшийся из 16 Cygni – звездной системы в семидесяти световых годах от земли.   
Из-за двух желтых карликов, похожих на Солнце, в 1999-м к звездной системе было отправлено радиопослание Cosmic Call-1, а она ответила модулем с мертвыми телами и чем-то, из-за чего все и началось.   
Если психоизлучение не признавали на земле, это не значит, что его не существовало в принципе, но Спейс-экс интересовало только что получится выкопать из недр свежеобжитой планеты.   
Команда зачумленного шаттла думала, что везет домой Дар, лучше любых полезных ископаемых, а привезла собственные трупы.   
«Есть ли кто-то, кто виноват больше тебя?» - спрашивали «соуллес» у Химчана.   
Наверное, что нет. После смерти отца – он единственный.   
Беременная мать Ёнчжэ работала в столовой лаборатории Спейс-экс и уж точно была совсем ни причем, но кто-то решил по-другому.   
Она родила мутанта – и умерла. Мутанта воспитывала бабушка, пока он не подрос настолько, что стал искусственно продлевать жизнь ей.   
Лечил, когда ему хотелось, но до сих пор не смог помочь себе – Хим еле удерживает руки извивающегося Ёнчжэ и знает, что его заставляет корчиться не Дэхён, а непонятное (до сих пор) желание уничтожить все вокруг, чтобы остался только чистый белый лист, на котором можно написать историю заново.   
Стремление испепелить, выжечь, изничтожить все, до чего он может дотянуться – это основа Ёнчжэ.   
Он не понимает, что является источником страдания, и поэтому ненавидит абсолютно все.   
Ёнчжэ бомба внутри себя, которую Химчан намерен взорвать так и там, чтобы разнесло все – или иначе ему стыдно признаваться, зачем они вдвоем собрались трахнуть Ёнчжэ.   
Чон зудящее топливо, его Ёнчжэ хочет, он в нем горит. Хим – направление удара. Он один через свою телепатию может пробиться под «мне все равно, кто умрет» ненависть Ёнчжэ, прошептать ему:  
\- Не здесь, не сейчас – позже… - и пусть никого не останется узнать, как ему больно смотреть на Чона, излюбливающего его бесценного хилера до хрипа.   
Это странная смесь жалости, ненависти и самопожертвования – когда Химчан планирует, что Ёнчжэ умрет за него. За то, ради чего он боролся.   
Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то вообще выживет – у него у самого только минуты, чтобы поцеловать Ёнчжэ в горячий лоб, придавить его руки к постели и попросить не уничтожать Чона раньше времени:  
\- Мы еще пригодимся друг другу, не надо, пожалей… - хотя вряд ли.   
Руки Хима тоже покрыты волдырями.   
Ёнчжэ не остановится, пока никого не останется, он не пожалеет… и не предаст. Ёнчжэ поворачивает голову с сырыми слипшимися волосами, чтобы Хим поцеловал его.   
Капелька, крошечка настоящей любви, которой Химчан добился – он знает, что ему все равно, насколько уродлив он сам и как изрезан рытвинами шрамов Дэ.   
Это любовь: экстаз у ног того, кто выглядит, как беженка – но ее уже приняли в рай.   
Это знают все, и даже Чон, который раньше ни одного предложения не строил без слов «блядь» или «сука». Дэхён бьется между разведенных бедер Ёнчже, а потом падает на него:  
\- Прости меня, прости за все… - где-то в этом месте мир должен выломаться осколками.   
Дэ плачет. Просто – за все.   
Хим тянет Ёнчжэ спиной к себе. Теперь он – его.   
Время умирать – лучшая причина, чтобы оправдывать мужские слезы. Или жадность, с которой Хим раздевается, чтобы наброситься на Ёнчжэ.   
Знаешь что, бог?  
Пошел ты. 

 

Ёнчжэ стоит в темноте, смотрит в темноту. Темнота правит им, а совсем рядом рычат моторы машин и переговариваются приглушенные голоса.   
\- Здесь! – визгливым голосом начинает Ёнчжэ, и вместе с его криком луч прожектора вспарывает темень. – Я хочу, чтобы меня услышали!   
И да, его слышат все: он орет не только голосом. Что там в его мозгах – эти крики даже Хима заставляют морщиться.   
\- По правую руку от меня – МЕССИЯ, - говорит Ёнчжэ и тянет ладонь Химчана вверх. – А по левую – его Самый Храбрый Рыцарь.   
Ёнчжэ поднимает руку Чона вверх так же, как на ринге, как победителя.   
\- За моей спиной – УДОЛБАННЫЙ ПРОРОК, - орет Ёнчжэ. – И тень мальчика и того, кто его любил больше, чем…   
Ёнчжэ закашливается. Мун повесился в ту же ночь, когда они занимались любовью на троих.   
Как будто теперь он теперь в самом деле должен – не себе, так Химу и Дэ, Чунхону и Опу.   
На свою жизнь ему АБСОЛЮТНО наплевать.   
\- И Я НЕ БОЮСЬ НИКОГО, - извещает Ёнчжэ темноту. 

 

Чон умирает первым. Так, как будто он искал.   
Потом Хим.   
Потом Ёнчжэ.   
Но, прежде чем сдохнуть, он уничтожает «соуллес» в радиусе трех-пяти километров.   
Все же, он не был богом, но он был очень близко. 

 

 

\- Привет, - говорит Чунхон.   
Ёнчжэ разглядывает его длинные-предлинные ноги и даже удивляется – он человек или жираф какой-нибудь?  
А, может, это из-за того, что Хон, как маленький, качается на качелях, и они поднимают его высоко-высоко, так высоко в воздух, будто никакой силы притяжения нет.  
\- Хочешь тоже? – спрашивает Хон у Ёнчжэ. И смеется: - Я летаю, я в раю!   
Ёнчжэ не больно-то охота глупить и качаться на качелях – его больше тревожит другое, но Мун, все это время молча меланхолично болтающийся на соседней дощечке встает и уступает ему свое место.   
Хорошо.   
Ёнчжэ раскачивается, как полудурок, пока его ноги не начинают возноситься к облакам подошвами кроссовок.   
Его даже мутит.   
\- А где… - начинает Ёнчжэ.   
Дэ и Хим поворачивают из-за угла, и Дэхён такой же красивый, такой же породистый, а о брови Химчана так же можно порезаться, а его безупречно отутюженная рубашка, кажется, так и кричит о том, какой он богач.   
\- Бля, - говорит Чон, - я думал, ты уже не придешь.   
Хим укоризненно мотает головой, мол, как это ты сомневался.   
Больше Ёнчжэ не страшно. Все здесь, кто ему нужен. Оба.   
Где они – это уже дело десятое.   
\- А где Енгук? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ у, видимо, больше остальных знающего Хона.   
\- А его не будет, - просто отвечает Чунхон. 

 

«Способ расшифровать не на найден. Идентифицировать алфавит невозможно.   
Удалось записать: Omoonii vataabee thes is aal wee jaahr <…>  
Есть предположение, что смысл фразы построен на звучании. Если можно так выразиться, идея информопередачи не в традиционной паре «слово – смысл», а в дихотомии «звук – чувство» (или ощущение).   
Система гораздо сложнее известных языков. Не исключено использование телекинетических образов на основе музыкального слогозвучия (тогда расшифровка невозможна в принципе – к сожалению. B.)  
Получено: Cygni 16, 2069, Eupath»


End file.
